


Beginnings

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, First Time, M/M, Post-Series, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Where did Jim and Blair's spirit guides come from?





	Beginnings

[](https://imgur.com/stqo0VY)

 

June 1959, Cascade

 

Grace Ellison was three months pregnant. She walked slowly through the park, enjoying the beginning of summer.

She was going to meet her husband, William. They were expecting their first child in November.

It was a beautiful day. For once, it wasn’t raining. She could smell the flowers around her. It was a reassuring scent. She smiled, full of happiness. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

When he opened her eyes, everything had turned blue. On the park path in front of her was a huge black jaguar. His yellow eyes shone in the semi-darkness.

Grace's heart almost stopped, when she realized the animal was approaching her. Panicked, she couldn’t move.

The jaguar was less than fifteen feet from her, when she decided to turn and run.

But it was a lost cause. The jaguar caught up with her and lunged at her. They fell to the floor.

The animal tore off her skirt with its claws, and then her underwear. Grace screamed for help, but it looked as though the park had been deserted.

Suddenly, the animal withdrew. She was on her hands and knees. Then she felt something that froze her blood. The jaguar wanted to rape her!

Before she could get up, the animal penetrated her sharply, but Grace didn’t feel any pain. She tried to pull away, but the jaguar held her tight beneath him. She only thought about her baby and wished it didn’t hurt it.

The animal pushed inside her and she, very much to her regret, felt great pleasure. The orgasm made her feel even more humiliated. Tears fell on her face. What would her husband think of her now?

She felt the animal ejaculate inside her. When it was all over, the beast separated from her. Face down, she heard a deafening roar. She felt the animal go, by the very place where he had appeared.

Grace closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was no longer in the blue park. Everything had gone back to normal.

She was lying on the floor, but her clothes were where they should be. She wasn’t naked.

What had all this been?

A couple came up to her and helped her to her feet. They asked if she felt okay, if she wanted to be taken to the hospital.

She told them no, that she was going to meet her husband, that she already felt all right.

They left her alone, and she continued on her way. She decided to keep the secret of what had happened. William would not understand.

\-------------------------------------

 

November 1959, Cascade.

 

The great day had arrived. The Ellison's first child was to be born.

Grace was in labor, contractions were becoming more frequent.

When the doctor judged that the dilation was sufficient, they took her to the delivery room. William accompanied her.

She breathed and pushed, as the doctor instructed her. Finally, the baby came out and there was a healthy cry. They cut the umbilical cord.

The doctor lifted him upside down, and a nurse wrapped him in a blanket.

William smiled, full of happiness. He looked at his wife and his smile disappeared. Grace had a look of pure terror on her face.

"What is it, Grace? My God, what's wrong with you?"

Her eyes widened, and she said, "That's not my son. It's an animal!"

The nurse placed the baby on her mother's breast, but she shook her head, as if denying what was happening.

"Nooooo! He’s not my son! It‘s a cat!"

William looked at the doctor, asking for help with his eyes.

"Grace," said the doctor, "he’s a perfectly healthy child. Look again."

Grace closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she saw a child, who barely opened his eyes, but you could see that they were pale blue, like hers. She’d had a hallucination. She just hoped they wouldn’t put her in a psychiatric ward for that.

"Do you see him now, Grace?" William asked.

"Yes, I see him. I'm sorry, I think I'm a bit disoriented. "

"Well, now they're going to take the child to check him," said the doctor, "and we're going to take you to a room to recover. Then we‘ll take the child with you. That's okay?"

"Okay, doctor," William said, "and thanks for everything."

"You’re welcome," said the doctor and left.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

William Ellison was in the waiting room, with his parents, James and Joan.

They were waiting for permission to enter Grace and her baby's room.

Grace's parents lived in Seattle, they were coming to Cascade next week.

A nurse told them that they could come by. When they entered the room, they saw a smiling Grace, with the child in her arms.

William calmed down. After what had happened in the delivery room, he had many doubts about his wife's mental health. Although it might have been a normal reaction to the stress of labor. Anyway, he was going to suggest that she saw a psychiatrist. Surely Grace wouldn’t take it well, but he intended to tell her that it was also for the sake of his son. Maybe he could convince her.

They approached the bed, and after the usual words about the baby's beauty, James asked, "What name are you going to give him?"

"James Joseph, like his grandfather," replied William.

The grandfather felt overwhelmed with pride. The grandmother asked Grace's permission and took the baby in her arms. Very excited, she said, "This child is going to achieve great things, I can feel it."

\-------------------------------------------------- ----

 

November 1968, San Francisco

 

Naomi Sandburg was three months pregnant. She was living in a commune on the outskirts of San Francisco. There were many single mothers and others who were not.

She didn’t know who the father of the child she was expecting was, because at the time of conception she had been completely drugged. She remembered nothing. But she noticed that the period didn’t come, so she made a test. It was positive.

She hadn’t consumed anything, not even marijuana, for three months. Nor did she drink alcohol or smoke tobacco. She had promised to herself to be completely clean for her son. Because she was convinced it would be a boy. She’d had dreams in which she saw a boy with curly dark hair and big blue eyes. Surely he would get them out of his father, because she had straight red hair and green eyes.

Naomi had escaped from her home at the age of sixteen. His father was a very strict and macho man. She was a free soul, very spiritual, couldn’t bear the paternal discipline. Her mother was a poor woman subjugated to the power of her husband. She did nothing to defend her daughter.

Then, she was gone. Almost immediately she had met a group of young people who started her on drugs. She had lived in an abandoned house with a lot of drug addicts. It was there that she became pregnant. When she found out, she ran away again. A friend recommended that she went to San Francisco, to a hippie commune that was on the outskirts. She didn’t think twice, gathered up her few belongings, and left.

She remembered all this as she walked among the vegetable gardens behind the houses. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply the scents of autumn.

When she opened her eyes, everything had covered with a blue light. She looked at the houses and where there were people working and talking before, now there was nobody.

She felt a grunt behind him. She turned.

There, a few feet from her, was a huge gray wolf.

Naomi knew that at that moment she was going through a trance, and that surely what she was seeing was not real, or rather, it was a kind of vision. Possibly what she was seeing was a spirit guide, but from whom, she didn’t know. So she wasn’t afraid.

The animal began to approach. Suddenly, it began to change shape. It was becoming a human body. When it came to Naomi's side, it had become a handsome young man, but with gray hair and eyes.

"Who are you?" Naomi asked.

The young man didn’t answer. He only raised one hand and stroked her face. Then he came closer and kissed her.

Naomi had never felt what she felt at the time. She wanted this young man as she had never wanted anyone in her life.

The man took her with one arm by the waist and one by the shoulders, and made her lie down on the floor. Gently, he lifted her dress and took off her underwear. Then he lay down on her. He penetrated her.

Naomi was vaguely aware that she was having sex with a stranger in public, but she remembered that this was a vision and that only she could see what was happening. At least, she hoped.

The young man began to move inside her. Naomi had never felt such pleasure. He felt her orgasm with unprecedented strength. He ejaculated at that very moment. Then they stayed for a moment holding each other, breathing hard and hearts beating fast.

When they calmed down, he kissed her again, very softly. Then he stood up and backed away slowly, as he became a wolf again.

Naomi would have wanted to ask if she would see him again, but she couldn’t, the wolf disappeared. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was sitting on the floor, but her dress was not up. Apparently no one had noticed that she’d had a trance.

She got up, smiling, and walked to her house. Maybe she would tell her best friend what had happened. And maybe his son, when he was old enough to understand.

\-----------------------------------------

 

May 1969, San Francisco

 

Naomi had her son with the commune’s midwife. All went well. When the child came out, after cutting the umbilical cord, they placed it on top of her breast. She looked at him, and saw a wolf cub. She should have been scared, but she wasn’t. She smiled. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she saw a cute boy with dark hair and blue eyes. Just as she had seen in her dreams.

"What’s gonna be his name?" asked the midwife.

"Blair. He will be Blair Sandburg," replied Naomi.

\-----------------------------------------------

 

May 1999, Cascade.

 

It was Blair's birthday, he was thirty years old. Jim wanted to celebrate it to cheer him up a little. With all the problem of the dissertation and his statement of being a fraud, poor Blair was very discouraged. It was not for less.

Jim had called Naomi to come and visit them. It had been difficult to find her, but he finally succeeded. She was in San Francisco. She promised to go to Cascade for Blair's birthday. Jim hoped her visit would cheer his best friend up.

He’d also thought about taking him to camp. But in that case, he would not see Naomi.

Now the day had come, and the friends of the Major Crime Unit had wanted to make the party a surprise. Megan had reserved a place at the back of Murphy's bar. She had promised not to hire a striper. But you never knew with Megan.

Jim reached 852 Prospect Avenue and parked the truck. He stayed inside for a while, wondering how he was going to get Blair to the bar without him realizing there was a surprise party. Finally, he got out of the truck and up the stairs to apartment 307.

He opened the door and saw Blair sitting on the sofa reading a book. He came over and said, "Hey, Chief, what do you say we go to Murphy's for a drink?"

"No, I don’t want to."

"Come on, it's your birthday. At least let’s do something different "

"No, I'm going to bed early. I'm sleepy."

Blair was sleeping a lot lately. Jim thought he had heard somewhere that this was one of the symptoms of depression.

"Come on, Chief, it'll do you good."

"No, Jim, don’t insist, I don’t feel like it."

_Well, what am I going to do now?_ thought Jim. Blair didn’t want to go. He was going to have to tell him the truth. He had no choice.

"Look, Blair," and at the mention of his name, the aforesaid lifted his head and looked at Jim, "The truth is I'm supposed to take you there, because all your friends are going to give you a surprise party. Although it’s no longer a surprise."

At that, Blair stayed still and wide-eyed. He hadn’t imagined anything like that.

"A surprise party? For me?"

"Yes, for you," Jim answered with a smile. Seeing this, Blair also smiled. A real smile. Jim hadn’t seen him smile for a long time.

"Let's go then?"

"Wait until I change my clothes," replied the birthday boy. He got into his room and Jim could hear him checking his closet.

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

The party was pretty good. Blair laughed and joked almost as he did before. Jim could see that something was missing. His smile did not reach his eyes. Except when he saw Naomi. Then he smiled genuinely. Jim was glad Blair's mother had been able to go.

They finished early, because the next day they had to work. Jim invited Naomi to stay in the loft, but she declined, saying that she had already booked a room in a hotel. This saddened Blair, but upon seeing his face Naomi hastened to say that she was going to visit him the next day early in the morning.

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Jim left early to work, leaving Blair alone. He had grown accustomed to that state. Ever since he'd decided to go to the Police Academy, he'd spent time reading Jim's books on police issues. He didn’t know if they would be up-to-date, but at least he could use them to pass the time.

At about nine o'clock in the morning, Naomi appeared. Blair was very pleased. He hadn’t had breakfast yet, and his mother either, so between the two they prepared a light meal. Then they cleaned and when they finished, they sat down on the sofa to talk quietly.

"There's something I have to tell you. I should’ve told you years ago. But somehow, I think now you'll be more prepared to hear what I have to say," Naomi said.

"Well, Mom, I'm all ears," Blair replied, with a smile.

Naomi sat sideways on the couch so she could see her son's eyes. She clasped his hands in her lap.

"This happened before you were born. I was three months pregnant. I had a vision. A gray wolf appeared to me one day. "

At this, Blair opened his eyes wide and held his breath.

"The wolf became a young man. I don’t understand how it happened, but he and I, well ... we had sex. You must understand that all this happened on the spiritual plane. It must have had a hidden meaning. I suspect it means that your spirit guide is a wolf."

Blair continued to look surprised. "Mom, that's exactly what it means! My spirit guide is a wolf! I saw it when Jim brought me back from death. We never talked about this. But I could see it, my wolf and the black jaguar that is Jim’s spirit guide. The two merged in a beam of bright light. I haven’t talked about this with Jim either. He's a bit reluctant to talk about spiritual matters."

Naomi smiled. "I always knew that my son was a very spiritual being. Tell me a bit more about that experience."

Blair told her in detail what had happened with Alex Barnes and the fountain in front of Hargrove Hall.

After listening very carefully, Naomi said, "Now I understand why you and Jim have such a deep connection. It also explains why you did what you did with your dissertation."

"What do you mean?" Blair asked, frowning.

"We never talked about this, sweetie, but I know Jim is a Sentinel. You would never lie about that."

"Mom, no one should know that! Please don’t tell anyone!"

"Yes, dear, I already learned my lesson. What I want to tell you is that now I understand why you sacrificed like that. You love Jim."

Blair blushed to the roots of his hair. "Mom!"

"Do not deny it, Blair. I am your mother and I know you better than anyone."

Blair lowered his head and looked down at the hands on his lap. He inhaled deeply and then exhaled slowly. What his mother said was true.

"Anyway, Jim doesn’t feel the same. I told him when I was in the hospital that he came on in, that the water was nice, but he told me he didn’t know if he was ready to take that trip with me."

"Ah, men! They don’t know how to talk about feelings even if their lives depended on it," Naomi said, shaking her head from side to side. "You have to tell him directly. Besides, I'm sure Jim loves you. It shows in the way he looks at you."

"Of course he loves me, but as his best friend, as a brother."

"Please, Blair, believe me it's true that he loves you! You could see it yesterday at the party. The way he looked at you, how he smiled at you, how he stood all the time near you. I'm sure I was not the only one who noticed. You should ask Megan, or Simon."

"Oh my God! I don’t think I can talk about this to anyone." Blair looked down again. His mother reached out her right hand and touched his chin, lifting his head to look into his eyes.

"Sweetie, if you really want to know happiness, you should try." Then she hugged him tightly.

\-------------------------------------------------- ----

 

Naomi and Blair spent the whole day together. They shopped and then cooked lunch. They called Jim to join them, but Jim couldn’t, he had a lot of work. After lunch, they continued talking, but of other subjects. Naomi told Blair about her stay in Tibet. Then they talked about Blair's decision to recruit at the Police Academy. Although Naomi had been present when they had made the invitation to be Jim's official companion, she wasn’t very happy with the idea. But she was willing to accept whatever made her son happy. And Blair had assured her that that was what he wanted, to be a detective in the Major Crimes Unit.

Finally, the time came for Jim to return from work. When he arrived, he found mother and son sitting at the table, drinking tea. Blair offered to prepare one, but Jim declined. He went to his bedroom to change his clothes. When he came downstairs, Naomi was getting ready to leave.

"Naomi, why don’t you stay for dinner? I can make some spaghetti with meatballs," said Jim.

"Thanks, but I’m going to have dinner with some friends." She walked over to Jim and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Naomi. See you."

Naomi hugged her son and then winked, smiling. Without saying anything else, she left, closing the door behind her.

Blair, who was standing in front of the door, turned and stared, face to face with Jim.

"Jim, I have to thank you for the party yesterday. I really enjoyed it."

"You have nothing to thank. Besides, it wasn’t just my idea. All your Major Crimes friends are responsible as well."

"Well, then, tell them that I thank them very much."

"I will tell them. By the way, do you want spaghetti, or do we order a pizza?"

"The pie of death?" Blair said, chuckling softly, "No thanks, I prefer the spaghetti."

"Well, no problem, I feel like cooking today," Jim said, putting on his flowered apron.

\-------------------------------------------------- ---

 

After dinner, they watched a little tv. They sat very close to each other, but not touching.

Blair thought about everything he had talked with his mother. Was this the time to be honest? How would Jim react? Would he throw him out? Probably yes. Although Naomi rarely made a mistake in reading the attitudes of others. Was she right? _There's only one way to find out_ , Blair thought, and he got ready to start talking.

"I have something to confess," Jim said suddenly.

"Huh?" Blair said, surprised.

"I have to tell you something that will surprise you a lot. But I can’t keep it a secret any longer."

"What is it, Jim?"

"I think I've fallen in love with you," said the Sentinel, and sighed deeply. He kept looking forward, his head tilted slightly, as if fearing what he would see if he looked directly at Blair.

Blair was speechless, his eyes wide. This he did not expect at all.

"Aren’t you going to say anything?" Jim asked, turning his head barely to look at Blair's profile.

"I don’t know what to say. You took me totally by surprise," Blair said.

"I understand," said Jim, looking back down, "If you want to leave, tomorrow I'll help you get a place to live."

"Huh?" Again, Blair was surprised. "Wait, no, no, no. That's not what I meant."

"Aren’t you going to move?"

"No, Jim." Blair ran his hands over his face. "It’s incredible."

"What is incredible?"

"What just happened to us. Jim, at the very moment you spoke, I had decided to confess what I feel. I’m in love with you too."

This time it was Jim's turn to open wide eyes. He turned on the couch so that he could look Blair in the eye. When they looked at each other, they both smiled. Then they came closer and clasped hands.

Still smiling, they held their faces close until their lips touched. The first kiss was tender and soft. Then Jim released Blair's hands to bring them to his hair. Plunging his hands into his mane, Jim came up for another kiss, this time opening his mouth. Blair put his hands on Jim's shoulders. They kissed deeply.

When they parted, they looked into each other's eyes. Without saying a word, they rose from the couch and, holding hands, made their way to the stairs leading to the bedroom upstairs.

\-------------------------------------------------- ----

 

The next day, Jim awoke with the light coming from the skylight. He had forgotten to wear the mask for his eyes.

Then he realized that he wasn’t alone. He looked to the right and saw a pile of hair. Blair. It hadn’t been a dream. Jim vividly remembered how they had made love last night. A deep sense of peace and love seized him. He thought he'd never been happier, not even with Carolyn.

He lay on his side, his chest against his lover's back, and wrapped his left arm around Blair's waist. He buried his face in his hair, inhaling the herbal scent he so loved, and more deeply, the scent of the man he loved.

Blair began to wake up. He stretched out fully, raising his arms above his head. Then he turned to face Jim. They embraced.

"Good morning, my love," said Jim.

"Good morning," Blair said, smiling.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Like never before," Blair replied.

"I slept very well, too."

They stayed quiet for a while, giving each other soft kisses.

Blair broke the silence. "Jim, I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Since when are you in love with me?"

Jim smiled at the question. "Since the press conference. At least, that's when I realized it. I suspect that the feelings were hidden long before."

"Same thing happened to me. I mean, not since the conference, but the feelings were before I knew it. For me it was when you brought me back at the fountain."

Jim shivered as he remembered the incident at the fountain, when he had been very close to losing Blair forever.

"You know what?" Blair said, "I have to tell you something Naomi told me. It's about our spirit guides." Blair proceeded to tell him about his mother's spiritual experience when she was pregnant. Jim listened with great attention.

"I wonder if my mother would’ve had a similar experience," Jim said, after Blair finished speaking. "But I don’t think that, if it happened, she told my father anything. She wasn’t like your mother. She didn’t believe in spirits."

"Yeah, it's a shame, I think we'll never know now," Blair said.

They were silent again, hugging and exchanging kisses.

"This is forever, isn’t it, Blair?"

"Yes, Jim, this is forever."

In one corner of the room were the wolf and the jaguar, also intertwined.

THE END

Disclaimer: All characters from The Sentinel are the property of Pet Fly Productions, Danny Bilson and Paul DeMeo. Characters from any other television show, movie or book are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. We believe the works contained in this archive to be transformative in nature and therefore protected under the 'fair use' provisions of copyright law. 


End file.
